DC Neo
DC Neo is the most recent reboot of DC Comics. It came out of the event End of an Era, which smashed together many different realities into one planet. The planet is split into many different sectors. Sectors *Sector Zero: The moon and the space around Earth *Sector One: Where Superman keeps the Fortress of Solitude. *Sector Two: The home of Captain Carrot and his Amazing Zoo Crew *Sector Three: The continent of Gotham. *Sector Four: A massive version of Fawcett City, protected by Billy Batson and the Marvel Family. *Sector Five: Home of Paradise City (Themyscira) and Wonder Woman. *Sector Six: A peace of Apokolips bubbled in a forcefield. *Sector Seven: Home of the Watchmen, V, and many more Alan Moore creations. *Sector Eight: A small island the Green Lanterns of Earth use as their base. *Sector Nine: A giant Metropolis. Home to the Superfamily. *Sector Ten: A small broken off part of Sector Nine, this is where the Red Son Superman lives. *Sector Eleven: A futuristic city, close to Sector Three. This is the home of Batman Beyond. *Sector Twelve: Another bubbled city. This is a giant city where the Crime Syndicate of America lives. *Sector Thirteen: A large island close to Sector Three where they are planning on building "Arkham Island". *Sector Fourteen: A sector where the Man-Bat serum got into the water. Everyone here is half animal. *Sector Fifteen: One big swamp. *Sector Sixteen: Just one big ocean. People like Aquaman and Captain Leatherwing live here. *Sector Seventeen: Home to Gotham by Gaslight *Sector Eighteen: Home of the characters of the Flashpoint event. *Sector Nineteen: A mysterious place surrounded by zombie-like people. *Sector Twenty: An area where Titans Tower is located. *Sector Twenty One: A bubbled area where Brother Eye took over the world. *Sector Twenty Two: A massive desert where the helmet of the Anti-Monitor lays. *Sector Twenty Three: A giant city where most heroes live in. *Sector Twenty Four: A massive destroyed city/jungle where the Kamandi characters live. *Sector Twenty Five: A bubbled area in Sector Three where the Gotham Monarch is in control. Comics Ongoing * Superior Outlaws * The Seven Soldiers * Limited Characters Main Superior Outlaws * Samuel Chadwick/Superior Batman - a man who believes he is the best Batman who leads the Outlaws. *'Eve Ives/Madame Psych' - a mind-controlling villainess. *'Bane' - a muscular and Hispanic criminal. ''The Seven Soldiers'' *'Jean-Paul Valley/Azrael '- the main soldier of the Order of St. Dumas who was a former candidate for the future Batman. *'Gardner Grayle/Atomic Knight' - a man from the future who has radiation-proof knight armor. *'Jack Wheeler/Wild Dog' - a violent vigilante who always carries a gun with him. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' - a partner of Batman's who is rather intelligent. *'Jason Blood/Etrigan' - an immortal man who has a demon sealed within him that he can transform into by reciting a mantra. *'Virgil Hawkins/Static' - a teenager who is fond of jokes and can generate and manipulate electricity. *'Midnighter' - a man who can predict the many possible outcomes of his current battle. Supporting Superior Outlaws * The Seven Soldiers *'The First Soldier' - the first person to fight against the Seven's main enemies, the Forgotten Ones. *'The Order of St. Dumas' - a shadowy cabal of mysterious people. **'Number One' - the current leader of the Order. **'Number Two' - the second in command of the Order. **'Number Three' - the third in command of the Order *'Graham Gault' - a friend of Jack Wheeler's who is an Internal Security Agent. *'Lou Godder' - a reporter and a friend of Jack's. *'Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon' - Barbara's father and the head of the Gotham City Police Department. *'Richard "Rick" Stone '- Virgil's best friend. *'Apollo' - Midnighter's boyfriend who is incredibly powerful. * Antagonists Superior Outlaws *'Tobias Whale' - an albino mob boss. * ''The Seven Soldiers'' *'The Forgotten Ones' - a race of cosmic gods who the Seven Soldiers fight against in a war that has been going on for millennia. *'Dumas' - a former Azreal who has taken the name of the Order of St. Dumas' founder. *'Black Baron' - a former street thug turned time-traveling supervillain. *'Onomatopoeia' - an assassin who only speaks in onomatopoeia. *'James Gordon, Jr. '- Barbara's heavily deranged half-brother. *'Yorn' - a demon who is incredibly large and dangerous. *'Martin Scaponi/Hotstreak' - a villain who can create and manipulate fire. *'Doctor Docks' - a scientist who is just a brain inside of a robotic body. * Trivia Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:DC